Murderer Amidst
by Lyre's String
Summary: A killer is hidden within Streamclan. Will anyone rise up against this threat, or is Streamclan doomed to be picked off, one by one until only the murderer is alive? (Sorry, bad at summaries, so yeah. Review to have your character in the story. T for violence.)
1. Prologue

**First story I've written. R&R, and…I dunno. Why are you still reading this?**

Prologue

Moonlight washed over the clearing, bright as day, but beneath, shadows uncoiled like claws. A gray tabby crouched over a small, limp kit, cold and lonely. The moonlight turned the tabby's gray fur silver, as she licked the kit, whispering and muttering, uttering for it to wake. Blood that had stained the kit's fur was mostly gone, but left a slight tint in the long white fur.

The tabby raised her head to gaze at the vast amount of stars, light cast by her warrior ancestors. "Wake up, Snowkit." She said softly, each breath disappearing like smoke into the cold air. The words that should have woken him up just rang in her ears. Her mind filled with the moment she looked at someone run away as she entered the clearing. Suddenly, her face twisted in pain. She whirled around, staring at her flank, a long scratch along it. She looked around, fear in her eyes. Everything went black as a shadow lunged at her, tearing at her neck. "Don't tell anyone about this little secret, Moonshade." She heard before she slipped into Starclan.


	2. Updates (Not a chapter)

**Update, not a chapter of the real story.**

**I'll try and post as often as I can, but I need characters. Fill out the form below if you want your cat in the story.**

Name:

Gender:

Rank:

Mate:

Kits:

Appearance: (In detail, please.)

Personality:

**An example is below.**

Name: Moonshade

Gender: Female

Rank: Warrior/Queen

Mate: Stonefur (Deceased)

Kits: Snowkit

Appearance: Pretty gray tabby with long, skinny legs and a slim body, along with short fur, blue eyes, and a long tail.

Personality: Nice cat, but gets angry easily.

**There are a small amount of rules for this, and they are: Do not make unusual cats, like purple ones with rainbow eyes. (I'm looking at you, Starkit) Don't make your cat perfect. Can't be like: Catches prey everytime, is awesome at fighting, and nice to everyone Be sure to have a name that makes sense, not something like Hammerclaw or Jazzpaw.**

**That is pretty much it for entering an oc, and you can make up to five cats. Areas such as Leader, Deputy, and Medicine cat? Whoever claims it first gets it. Also, I need an idea for the camp and territory, so you can do any of those. Write on!**


	3. Allegiances

**I have the characters! Thanks to everyone who made a character!**

Streamclan

Leader: Drownstar- Long-furred white tom with gray paws; has a short tail and gray eyes** (Lia23)**

Deputy: Lionshade: Golden-brown tom with a white underbelly and a darker tail tip; has nut brown eyes ** (Lia23)**

Medicine Cat: Moornight- Light brown tabby she-cat with brown paws, eartips, and muzzle. Has amber eyes. **(Lia23)**

Medicine Cat Apprentince: Doepaw- White she-cat with brown flecks, brown paws and muzzle, and nearly black eyes. **(Lia23)**

Warriors:

Acornfoot- Light brown tom with darker paws, ear tips, and tail tip. Has green eyes.

Apprentice, Softpaw

Thornblaze- Dark brown tom with forest green eyes and black forepaws. **(Lia23)**

Frogwater- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes. **(Lia23)**

Dappleheart- Tortiseshell she-cat with long fur, a slim body, and amber eyes. **(x Drifting Clouds)**

Brighteye- Pale brown she-cat with one blind eye; has blue eyes.

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Cherryfur- Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Tigerfur- Brown tabby with amber eyes.

Amberfall- Golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Shadefur- Pretty gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Spiderfur- Black tom with unusually long legs and green eyes.

Leafeye- Cream she-cat with bright, leaf-like eyes. Expecting Lightningpelt's kits.

Lightningpelt- Pale tom with gray eyes.

Apprentinces:

Cloudpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes and long fur. Has blue eyes.

Softpaw- Brown tabby with a soft muzzle and soft paws. Has bright blue eyes.


End file.
